Son of Jenova
by Son of the morning
Summary: SemiCross with FF7.  Naruto finds something in the basement of a mansion owned by Konoha while on a mission to explore one of Orochimaru's abandoned labs.  Edited chapter 2.
1. The Start

A/N:  
(disclaimer: I don't own anything.)

Semi cross between ff7 and Naruto. In no way will any characters from ff7 make an appearance, but if you read enough, you'll notice why its a crossover.

--- in the forest of the land of fire ---

"Are we there yet ero-sennin?" Jiraiya grumbled while the ANBU escorting them on the mission were chuckling. The road to the village where Orochimaru's hidden laboratory wasn't exactly far, in fact it was quite a shorter distance then Sunagakure, but it took place mostly on open ground leaving the ninjas with the option of walking or running. Walking was the choice taken by all except for Naruto.

--- flashback ---

"So, he wasn't able to bring back the Uchiha?" asked a council member. Tsunade sighed. They knew full well of the answer, but they wanted to make the Hokage feel the shame and weight of the situation for allowing that _demon_ to even be near the Uchiha.

"Yes, that is correct. The overall mission was a failure." Replied Tsunade.

"I see. That is all Tsunade." Said the head council member as Tsunade was ushered out. When she was back in her office, she let out a heavy sigh.

"_That is all Tsunade."_ She mimicked. _ "_Who the hell do they think they are? I am the damn hokage." She let out another sigh. "I sure hope Naruto knows what he's getting into as Hokage."

"Oh I'm sure that he does Tsu-hime." Tsunade jumped in shock before lashing out a fist at the voice.

"Don't **do** that Jiraiya." She said. He held up his hands in a mock peace effort. "What do you want?" she asked. His face grew grim and serious, which worried her very much. "Is it Akatsuki?" she guessed.

"Aside from them, other pressing matters have occurred. My spy chain tells me that one of Orochimaru's old labs has been identified." Tsunade's face paled. "It's been abandoned for quite sometime, but I request a team of ANBU and Naruto to explore the lab."

"Why Naruto?" she inquired, truly worried about her psuedo-grandson.

"Because this village can not protect him from the Akatsuki… and I want to train him." Tsunade's eyes lit up, but not with joy, but with the fires of a woman enraged.

"You want to make him into a mini-you don't you?" Jiraiya nodded before seeing the implications that Tsunade was insinuating.

"No! I just want to train him into becoming his generations strongest ninja. Think about it Tsu-chan. Along with the Kyuubi, he has the potential to exceed every other ninja ever produced… including the fourth himself." Tsunade looked skeptical but kept her comments to herself.

"Yes but, for how long do you want to train him?" Jiraiya looked contemplative. If he wanted Naruto himself to agree, then he would need to bring him back before Orochimaru could perform the soul switch again. This left him to a little less than three years.

"Two and a half years, leaving him with enough time to retrieve Sasuke." Now it was Tsunade's turn to be contemplative.

"Knowing Orochimaru, he plans to have Sasuke copy his taijutsu style and his jutsus. Do you think you can have Naruto that well trained in the same amount of time? Don't underestimate the power of the Sharingan Jiraiya." Replied Tsunade.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan. He won't have time for rest while I'm around."

"I'll hold you to that Jiraiya."

--- present ---

"We're almost there Naruto. In fact, there's the Konoha owned mansion right there." Jiraiya said as he pointed to the giant mansion on the far side of the town they just arrived at.

"Woah." Said Naruto. The ANBU members chuckled.

"Kid, this is nothing. There are some mansions owned by Konoha that would make this look like a poor house." Naruto went wide-eyed.

"But why does Konoha own these?" he asked. Jiraiya took it upon himself to answer.

"It's because, long ago, there were various protection missions for the surrounding villages assigned to Konoha and in return, these villages gave Konoha land to do with whatever they pleased. So, we used the land to build mansions so that Konoha shinobi could rest during or after the mission if circumstances allow."

"Ohh. So we're going to stay here?"

"Right after we take a look at the research area of Orochimaru's." replied Jiraiya.

"Does that mean hebi-teme stayed here too?" Jiraiya nodded.

"Unfortunately."

"Then does that mean that there might be research material at the mansion?" Naruto asked innocently. Jiraiya, and the ANBU squad's eyes widened. They had never thought of that.

"Yes, I suppose that's possible." Answered the white haired sannin.

"So since we're closer, shouldn't we give it a look?"

"Sure… _after _we look at the research area. Think about it Naruto, would you want to go to the mansion, _leave_, then come back afterwords? You're wasting time." Naruto gave it a second to process in his head. He nodded, agreeing with the logic. "Good, then, if there's no more interruptions, let's proceed to the lab."

"Wait, Jiraiya-sama." Said an ANBU.

"Yes, wolf?" asked Jiraiya.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Jiraiya sighed as Naruto gave the man a high-five.

'They have got to stop hanging around Naruto."

--- at the research area---

There was a multitude of words to describe the abandoned lab of Orochimaru. The first two that came to mind was sick and twisted. Upon entry, there were rows upon rows of giant test tubes filled with creatures that used to be people. They were mutated beyond belief. Some had horns coming out of they're heads, some with overly large muscles to the point of eruption, and others, so horribly disfigured, no words could hope to describe it.

"Jiraiya-sama, we've looked around and found nothing of importance."

"I see. Thank you, I believe its time we head out."

"Sir, if I may request something."

"Yes?"

"May we torch the area as to give the bodies a proper good-bye." Jiraiya look taken aback for a brief moment.

"It would be disrespectful if we didn't." answered a voice from behind. A quick check revealed it to be non-other than Naruto. "That sick bastard… he had no right to play with peoples lives." Jiraiya and the other ANBU nodded.

"Okay, lets do this and get some rest."

--- At the Konoha owened mansion---

Naruto sighed. It was nearly impossible to sleep after what he had seen today. Those haunting memories of the disfigured people reappearing in his dreams. He got up and decided to walk around. There wasn't any point to him trying to get some rest was there? He left his room on the top floor and decided to go to the library. The library wasn't horribly large, and yet it wasn't horribly small either.

'It would look a lot bigger if the sealed fireplace was just removed.' He thought to himself. He decided that he would give it a nudge to see just how strong it was. If he wasn't sleeping, he might as well do a little work. As soon as he pushed the stones, it opened up to reveal a hidden passageway. The passageway consisted of a spiral staircase going strait down into the dark abyss. Naruto walked down, the curiosity plaguing the back of his mind. When he got down, there was another hallway. The most interesting part? The torches that adorned the walls were already lit, and showed no signs of stopping. He cautiously walked into the room he saw at the end of the hall, dreading and wondering what would be waiting for him on the other side of the door.

He was felt utterly defeated as more books greeted him. He seemed to have stumbled into another library. No longer feeling any danger and completely disregarding all emotions he felt earlier, he searched around casually for anything that might peak his interest. When he saw scattered scrolls and books on the table, already open, he took a quick peek. What he read, shocked and disturbed him to his very core.

A/N:

Yeah, If your wondering about any of the places, its all from FF7 the game. Orochimaru's reaserch lab is the mako plant in Cloud's hometown. So is the mansion. Remember, read and review.


	2. Perfect Project

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... really.

A/N: I edited the last part of this chap to make Naruto's transition seem a little more realistic. Don't worry though, the next chap is coming soon.

--- Konoha Mansion ---

"What do you mean you still can't find him? We can't report back to Tsunade if the boy is missing. Search everywhere!" Commanded Jiraiya. The ANBU members nodded and scattered, searching for Naruto throughout the mansion. Jiraiya sighed and decided to search around for some clues. He ended up in the library. "Goddammit!" he punched the stone wall, completely expecting it to crumble due to his chakra enhanced fist. To his greatest surprise, it moved aside and revealed a hidden passage. Before proceeding, he flared his chakra to alert the ANBU that he found something. Almost as fast as he flared it, they appeared.

"Jiraiya-sama." they chorused. Jiraiya just pointed to the passage.

"I will lead." was all he said before going through the passage.

--- hidden library ---

For the past few hours, Naruto had been pouring over every sing piece of parchment available to him in the library. Various scrolls were on demons and sealing, which appealed very much too him. After completing several on demons in general, he found the journal of a scientist that conducted research on the 9-tailed demons.

* * *

a few hours ago

* * *

_December 18th, xxxx_

_My team and I have been researching the myth about the 9-tailed demons for sometime now with nothing to show for it. Many other scientists are beginning to give up and leave but not I. I feel that we are so close to the truth. We are currently heading up country to the top of the world. Ancient folklore describes that to be the 'gate' to the '9 weapons' of the earth. These uncivilized people, from whom we gained said folklore, believe these demons to be protectors of the world and aim to destroy those who wish to harm it. After hearing of they're tremendous powers, I can only hope that these people are right..._

"So... is the fox just a protector?" Naruto asked himself. He continued to read until the sun rose, though, being inside the basement of the mansion, his sense of time was skewered.

* * *

present time

* * *

_February 29th, xxxx_

_They wouldn't listen to me. I've tried to tell them numerous times to quit while they were ahead, but the notion of the Promise Land was too great for them to let go. If they are going to throw away their lives and the lives of others as well, then there is no choice for me. Humanity is now beyond salvaging. I've recently received a specimen, an ancient, named Jenova. Ancients are beings who inherited the earth to protect. These beings are the sole controllers of the 9 weapons, and the last hope for our beautiful earth. Since Jenova is no longer 'functioning' I will attempt to create another. I can only hope that my experiments will not be the end of me..._

Naruto couldn't believe what he was reading. If the scientist actually completed his experiments, then there could be someone to control the Kyuubi inside of him. He continued to read, but before he got to the next entry, Jiraiya barged in.

"Naruto! What in the Kami's name do you think you are doing? Do you know how long we've been looking for you?" Exclaimed Jiraiya as he motioned to the ANBU team behind him,.

"Sorry ero-sensei. I was caught up in reading these." replied Naruto as he pointed to the stack of books and scrolls he finished. Jiraiya was stunned. If Naruto was reading this much, these books must have something very interesting. He contemplated reading, but decided to take the easy way out.

"Since you seem to be so adamant about reading, I want a full report on each book, scroll or even piece of paper that you read. Got it?" He was happy because it was a win win situation for him. If Naruto didn't feel like writing, they would leave now, and Jiraiya couldn't be held responsible for the boy's lack in reading material, and if he didn't then he would get a report about some interesting stuff without having to read anything except the condensed version.

"Ok ero-sensei." Jiraiya ushered the ANBU away happily. Naruto smiled due to the lack of distraction, and got ready to read. Again, he noticed, was a time gap. He flipped the page only to notice a gap in times, and noticed that there were pages that were ripped out. "What the hell happened to this book."

_October 10th, xxxx_

_It's coming. After nine long months, one of my creations is finally coming to the real world. My wife, couldn't be happier about our child. What she doesn't know is that this child, isn't completely ours. I added, one of my cells to a mutated Jenova cell. The reason why I couldn't use an actual Jenova cell is because the cell would reject other cells and destroy them. The ancient's structure is so advanced... I don't know what to make of this..._

"So he completed it..."

_October 11th, xxxx_

_Orochimaru... the name my wife chose. I couldn't be happier. To finally have a child... I tested... my son... for the mutated Jenova cell. Unfortunately, or fortunately (Of which I am still unsure), the Jenova cell had no effect on his system. Maybe it will show up later in his life..._

"Orochimaru... it figures. Damn hebi-teme, as if Kyuubi being sealed on my birthday wasn't enough, now _he_ has the same birthday." he said venomously.

_October 10th, xxxx_

_My son graduated the ninja academy with full marks! Top of his class! That's my boy! Still... there is something wrong. Not with his physical body, but mentally. His... ambitions... they aren't normal. He wants to be immortal, to learn all the techniques, and to be the strongest of all beings. Could this be the result of the Jenova cell?_

Naruto went to flip the page but found the rest of the pages torn out. He searched the pile next to him and found nothing that seemed to be even remotely close to a journal. He threw the book in hand out of frustration. By sheer luck it happened to hit a book on the top shelf, which knocked it down and opened it up revealing loose pages that went flying around the room. He collected them and looked at it. When he saw what they were his eyes went wide. At first he thought it was the last pages of the journal, but he noticed that the writing was different.

_**November 8th, xxxx**_

_**They choose that bastard Arashi over me! ME! I'm the greatest damn ninja in the world! Sandaime-sensei should have elected me! If that's how they want it, then I can play dirty too. Before my parents died, my father told me about the Jenova project. A project I think i can finish. I'll get you back Yondaime, just you wait...**_

"The only thing that me and Orochimaru have in common... damn Yondaime screwing our lives over." said Naruto, voiced filled with hate.

**_February 15th, xxxx_**

_**I've found out what my father was missing with Jenova cells. A descendant of an Ancient. If the Ancients could completely control the Bijuu, then descendants with 'watered down blood' could at least somewhat control them. The Shodaime and the Nidaime... or Tsunade...**_

_**February 16th, xxxx**_

_**I was correct... no, I was somewhat correct. The Jenova cells are completely taking over Tsunade's cells. Completely taking over... DNA structures changing... seemingly becoming more stable. I will continue my research to see what becomes of it. **_

_**February 20th, xxxx**_

_**I could have no better luck. The Yondaime is having a child. All I have to do is implant this cell into the uterus of his wife and it will no longer be his. I'll mold him to be the ultimate ninja and ultimately destroy Konoha along with everybody here!**_

Naruto couldn't believe what he was reading. The Yondaime had a son... and he could help him with the Kyuubi. All he had to do was find him. Jiraiya should know. Naruto flew threw the passageway and up the stairs.

"Ero-sennin!" He shouted. He looked around the mansion but couldn't find him... or the ANBU. It was oddly quiet, at least it was until, an explosion occurred. He ran outside to find half of the town on fire. He looked to the middle of the town and found the reason. There were 5 ANBU versus 1 cloaked ninja while Jiraiya was fighting the other. Kisame and Itatchi.

"It seems the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has arrived." said Itatchi, causing all fighting to come to a halt. "Go Kisame." he ordered. Kisame nodded and knocked away one of the ANBU.

"Naruto!" yelled Jiraiya as he attempted to intercept the blue sword wielding ninja, but was stopped by Itachi. Naruto didn't just stand still though. As Kisame sped toward him, he charged a rasengan. When Kisame got to Naruto, he was greeted with a fist to the face by hidden clone. Before he could recover, Naruto thrusted a fully powered rasengan into Kisame's chest. Kisame exploded into a shower of water, which signaled Naruto that he was a water clone. Kisame came from behind and hit him across the back with his fist, as to not kill the jinchuuriki. When Naruto hit the ground he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kisame frowned, he had not even noticed the switch. To his immense surprise, another fully powered Rasengan hit him from behind.

"It seems as though the Yondaime's legacy is not as bad as they say." said Itachi. Naruto's eyes widened. Yondaime's legacy?

"What do you mean by Yondaime's legacy?" he asked the older and more dangerous Uchiha. Itachi smirked, and turned to Jiraiya.

"It seem's you have not told him. Why?"

"It is not my place too." replied Jiraiya, shame clearly written in his eyes.

"Then allow it to be mine." retorted Itachi. He turned to Naruto. "You are the Yondaime's son, and keeper of the Kyuubi." Naruto's eyes widened to an impossible amount. He was the Yondaime's son. **The **Yondaime. One of the strongest, if not the strongest, shinobis who have graced the earth. If only the people of Konoha knew! Then maybe they wouldn't have, shunned him. Maybe they wouldn't have degraded him. Maybe they wouldn't have beaten, battered and bruised him. All those years of suffering... would they really disappear just like that? Would he forgive them just like that? The more that he thought about it, his dream of being the Hokage became a little bit farther, but not because of the requirements, but because of missed perceptions. Would he actually _protect _the very same people who wished to kill him when he was nothing but a helpless child? Would they be worth protecting for the sake of the very few who accepted him? **No.**

"Come with us Uzumaki Naruto, we will spare these insolent fools if you do." He needed time to escape, and time to think about what everything meant. He Itachi right in the eyes, which by all means would have ended in his collapse if what Itachi had seen hadn't made him freeze. Naruto's eyes, which used to shine the brightest of blue, now a dark blue with a green ring around the iris and slits for pupils, emitted an intent so evil, the devil himself would have shuddered.

"Tails eternal, heavenly above. Show these humans no mercy or love. Come... Kyuubi!"

---

A/N: well that it for this chapter...revised as of aug. 18. hope the transition is a bit more realistic.


	3. Corrupted Powers

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing...

A/N: Changed the second chap a bit in the end to, ultimately, make the story longer and to show Naruto's change in personality. Instead of a drastic change, it will be more of a gradual change, the cause of which will be seen in this chap. Happy reading.

P.S. - THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND MANY THANKS TO MY BETA DARREN. MUCHOS GRACIAS.

* * *

A dark, but oddly blinding, red light enveloped Naruto. Everyone turned away due to they're eyes being assaulted by the offending light. A loud roar was what brought everyone attention back to Naruto who supposedly summoned the Kyuubi. What greeted them was quite a bit less shocking. It was a man in a large red trench coat over a rider's suit and a large, red, wide brimmed fedora.

"Oh? It seems the one who imprisoned me is also the one who may rule me." A sick grin appeared on his face as he turned to Naruto and knelt down. Naruto, who was expecting a giant orange-red fox hell bent on destruction, was surprised. "What do you wish of me, my master?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. He quickly regained his composure.

"Are you the Kyuubi?" He asked the red clad man. The grin widened on the man's face.

"If you are referring to the nine-tailed monster who ravaged whole cities, and could destroy landscapes with a sweep of its tail... then yes. I am that monster. What are your orders... my Master?"

He thought about what his orders were. While he was thinking, Itachi and Kisame sought to resume their attack. They closed in on Naruto and were about to reach him until extremely loud bursts were heard coming from the Kyuubi. In his hands were two metallic looking objects that were smoking at the tip. Itachi and Kisame quickly dodged though Kisame was scraped by the projectiles. Naruto turned to Jirayia.

"Sorry Ero-sennin, but I need time to think." Jiraiya looked confused. "Kyuubi... can you hold everyone off until I can get safely away?" Kyuubi grinned maniacally.

"Hold them off? I can do much better than that my master." He replied, bloodlust literally dripping of his physique.

"Do not kill anyone except for the two in the cloaks." Kyuubi laughed.

"As you wish my master." Naruto started to run but remembered something as he was about to leap off.

"How will I contact you Kyuubi?" He asked.

"Just will my name, Master and I will appear."

"So I should just think the name Kyuubi?"

"Iie Master. **Alucard.**" He said, the last word spoken with a demonic voice. Naruto nodded and sped offward. An ANBU member was about to chase him but another loud bang was heard. The ANBU member, not being as fast, or experienced as the two Missing-Nin could not react in the mere milliseconds he had, thus allowing his leg to be completely blown off. "He said I couldn't kill you... never anything about injuries." His bloodlusting grin returned, sending a shiver throughout all who saw.

(I'm terrible at fight scenes so bear with me, if u want to skip it then go ahead.)

"Kisame, don't allow him time to aim those... _weapons_." Itachi said, not knowing what to call the assaulting items in Alucard's hands. Kisame nodded and with a speed known only to Maito Guy, and Rock Lee, he charged, sword raised and poised for action. Behind Kisame, a torrent of shuriken and kunai, a few with exploding tags, courtesy of Itachi. Kisame took a swipe with his sword, mostly to test the reflexes of the red clad man, but ended up mangling the arm, nearly severing it. As he jumped away, the shuriken and kunai hit their mark, some exploding others going straight through.

"Hahaha, the great Kyuubi wasn't so tough!" Exclaimed Kisame. Everyone who witnessed it, including Jiraiya himself, had they're mouths wide open in shock. Had they really achieved what the entirety of Konoha failed to do? Had they slain the Kyuubi? Clouds rolled in and blocked the sun, throwing the village into the shadows. As Kisame was laughing, a disembodied laugh joined him. Focusing on the laugh, they trailed it to one spot. The horror that they saw haunted them for the rest of their life. The smoke having cleared away revealed the mutilated body of the Kyuubi, proving that no life should stem from it, but the head proved otherwise.

"**Hahahaha. So interesting! This might be fun!**" The body materialized into blood and drew in the blood from the area, even from the severed leg of the ANBU. It formed back into the shape of the man. "**Show me more.**" Said Alucard as he raised his weapons. The piercing bangs filled the village as Itachi and Kisame struggled to dodge the projectiles at high speeds. Kisame attempted to catch Alucard off guard by coming from behind but was met with the weapon being fired from over the man's shoulder, thus catching Kisame off guard and striking him dead on in his shoulder. As Kisame was pushed back by the sheer force of the projectile, Alucard plunged his gloved hand through his chest, killing him. Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Tsukiyoumi." He said, looking into the eyes of Kyuubi. To his utmost surprise, he wasn't in control of the mind-world.

"**Oh? So this is whats left of the power I gave to you humans? Useless.**" Itachi attempted to move but found himself unable too. "**It's a nice moon isn't it?**" He asked, looking up at the red moon. "**A perfect night to feast.**" He walked up to Itachi and all of his teeth elongated. He bit into Itachi's neck and drank his blood until all that was left was a shriveled body. On the outside, the Konoha nin shuddered as they saw Itachi's body hit the ground, devoid of life.

"Dear god." Exclaimed one of the ANBU. Alucard just laughed at the man and faded away just as the sun started to make itself known.

* * *

With Naruto

"I think this is far enough..." He started coughing violently. He felt a burning in his chest, and fell down. When he regained his bearing, he saw the blood that stained his hand. His eyes widened.

"It's because you summoned me, my Master." Naruto looked up, already prepared to attack the newcomer only to find the Kyuubi. "Your body could not handle summoning me, breaking the seal and using power from the lifestream at the same time." Naruto's eyes widened. The seal was broken? He moulded chakra while lifting up his shirt. He saw nothing. "Yes... when you summoned me, the seal broke." Naruto scowled. He had to think this through. Kyuubi, rather Alucard, regarded him as his master. This meant what Naruto ordered would be done, this ensured Kyuubi wouldn't go on a rampage... but for how long? Another point he had to think about was the fact that he just ran away from ANBU and Jiraiya. Would that be enough to label him as a Missing-Nin? The council certainly did hate him enough. He started coughing violently again, resulting in his collapse to the ground.

"Will I recover?" Asked Naruto.

"Hai. You will need to gather portions of the lifestream and absorb it. It will increase your body's natural supply as well as strengthen you due to your lineage as an ancient." Answered Alucard. Naruto hastily jumped to his next question.

"How do I do that!" He asked. Alucard grinned. This action made Naruto rethink his question and position.

"Allow me to educate you on just what the lifestream exactly is Master." He took of his wide-brimmed fedora and sat down on a protruding rock. He tossed his hat into the air and it disappeared, leaving Naruto in an awe and Alucard grinning even more. "The lifestream is a constant force that keeps objects alive. This entire forest is brimming with life, people, animals, they all have a piece of the lifestream. The stronger, more sentient beings such as ningens, for example have a lot more lifeforce then other objects or creatures. The only creatures with more lifeforce then ningens are summon bosses. This is because they control they're entire race, unknowingly controlling a piece of each of their subordinates lifeforce. Understand?" Naruto's eyes were wide.

"Does this mean!?"

"Yes, my master. You must _kill_." Naruto's brain shutdown due to it being at an impasse. Kill, or quite literally be killed. It was then he found a loophole, or so he thought.

"What if you kill them? And by them I mean those who I deem necessary." He asked. Alucard frowned. His master wasn't going to get off the hook so easily.

"Master... if I were to kill them, how would you absorb the life force?" Naruto frowned. He was sure there was a way.

"Couldn't you collect it for me?" Alucard shook his head. Suddenly he grinned. Naruto was about to ask what the grin was for when suddenly a group of ninja from Kusa appeared. It looked to be a Genin team consisting of one Jonin and three Genin.

"You there." Stated the Jonin. "Are you from Konohagakure?" Naruto mulled over this question in his mind. He was in no shape to fight, so if he answered wrongly he would most certainly die and he didn't want these freshly picked looking genin to have to die, because he knew full well the Kyuubi's capability to kill remorselessly. It was then he realized this was more of a statement then a question because he felt his konoha headband on his head.

"...Hai. May I inquire as to why you wish to know?" Naruto asked back. The Jonin reached behind his back and Naruto tensed. He pulled out a scroll.

"We have orders to give this to the Hokage. Would you mind escorting us?" He asked. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Just when he was about to answer, two loud bangs erupted from his side. The next thing he saw was the Jonin fall to the ground without legs to support him. Shock set in on the Genin and the Jonin. No one said a word and nobody moved, the only exception was Alucard who moved behind the genin and held his guns towards their heads.

"Kill him master, or they die." Everyone's eyes widened. "There will never be an easier chance then this master, kill him please."

"What are you doing! Stand down Alucard, they are not an enemy!" Naruto yelled. Another bang went off and the Genin all the way to the right fell down dead. Naruto started to form tears in his eyes. "Please stop this! They have nothing to do with it!" Alucard cocked his gun for a more dramatic effect.

"Please! Kill me!" Naruto turned to the legless Jonin, eyes wide in shock. "Save their lives! Kill me!" Naruto took a step back.

"B-but!"

"NOW!" Naruto worked on instinct and threw a kunai as fast as he could to the Jonin's head. It hit its mark with a sickening thud. The man fell over dead. Naruto was about to cry when the oddest thing happened. A green, almost warming light came from the deceased man's body. Moving towards it, Naruto attempted to touch the light. When he got close enough, it was absorbed into him. Almost immediately he began to feel better. He was sent into a state of euphoria.

"Good. Now you know how the lifestream looks. Kill these two and you feel better then you ever felt... my Master." Naruto smiled. He walked up to the petrified genin.

"Shh... everything will be better soon young one." Whispered Naruto as he drew a kunai. In one quick motion he slit the genin's throat and absorbed the lifestream force that came from his body. He stared right into the eyes of the other genin as he advanced on him. If possible, the genin felt more terror flood his body as he saw the blond haired ninja's eyes go from a deep blue to a blue-green with a green circle around the outside of the iris. The eyes of a demon were the last things he saw before nothingness. After absorbing the last life force, he turned to the Kyuubi. "I... feel good. I feel like I can accomplish anything. Is this the power of the ancients?" Kyuubi grinned that malicious smile of his.

"Hai." Naruto smiled eerily similar to the kyuubi.

"Then allow me to acquire more."

"As you wish... my Master."

A/N: uh-oh. The lifestream has corrupted Naruto's way of thinking! I hope this is a more... believable change in character then the other way I had it. Muchos gracias to everyone who reviewed and hopefully you'll review as well. Ja, matta ne!


End file.
